Redux 4 Aliens And A Baby
by Kaotic-Klown
Summary: Rebel Redux Series - 4 Aliens And A Baby


**Author's Note I -- I do not own Roswell, because if I did then this is how 4 Aliens and a Baby would go and Liz would get hit by a very big truck.**  
  
**Author's Note II -- I love getting feedback, but please all you dreamers keep your flames in check thanks, I'm just a writer, you all got what you wanted in the real show so I have to help us few rebels out.**  
  
[The episode opens in the late afternoon at Michael's apartment. Michael sits eating sunflower seeds and staring at the piece of the alien ship which he lifted from the Air Force base last episode. Max is brushing his teeth, preparing to go out.]   
  
Max: Michael, you've been staring at that thing for hours.   
  
Michael: It's part of a crashed alien ship, Maxwell.   
  
Max: I don't think it makes it any more interesting to watch.   
  
Michael: It could be from our home planet.   
  
Max: Or not.   
  
Michael: Why aren't you taking this thing more seriously? A UFO lands -   
  
Max: Crashed. And I am taking it seriously. I'm just not obsessing over it like you.   
  
Michael: Obsession isn't always a bad thing. Maybe there are enemy aliens on that ship.   
  
Max: All the more reason to stay away.   
  
Michael: Have you been body snatched or something?   
  
Max: (grabs his keys off the counter.) We have no reason to believe the ship was occupied. Even if it was, the occupant probably died in the crash.   
  
Michael: We didn't die in our crash. (Max and Michael exchange a look, then Max turns to leave.) What should I do with this thing?   
  
Max: Keep watching. Make sure it doesn't hatch and release an army of enemy aliens.   
  
Michael: I liked you better when you were brooding and paranoid.   
  
[Max returns a pained smile and leaves. Michael keeps studying it.]   
  
[At the air force base, there is a buzz of activity as several personnel in safe suits are working in the hangar-like area we saw in the last episode. Inside, part of the area is curtained off with plastic sheeting from ceiling to floor. The crashed alien ship is inside, and it is the center of their activity and attention. A senior officer enters the curtained area.]   
  
Officer: Sir.   
  
Senior Officer: Any sign of a door or cockpit?   
  
Officer: No, sir. Nothing yet. Watch your step, sir.   
  
[An announcement in the background about recording about to start.]   
  
Announcement: Commencing systems analysis. We are recording. One... One... Two...   
  
Senior Officer: What about a propulsion system?   
  
Officer: Nothing definitive. I don't know how this thing ever flew...   
  
Senior Officer: Well, it had one, didn't it?   
  
Officer: We just haven't found it yet. Believe me, we're working as fast as we can without damaging it further --   
  
[Suddenly sparks fly out from some equipment being used on the hull.]   
  
Senior Officer: Hey, careful! We still want to reverse-engineer this thing.   
  
[He approaches the hull and carefully touches it. Suddenly there is a loud noise.]   
  
Senior Officer: What the hell was that??   
  
Officer: --'don't know-   
  
[A hole opens in the rough, rock-like material which covers the ship, revealing a smooth area emblazoned with the alien whirl symbol. A portal suddenly opens, to reveal a human-looking baby bathed in blue light.]   
  
Senior Officer: Oh, my God...   
  
[The senior officer slowly begins to reach in for the baby and suddenly all chaos breaks loose. People screaming and running; blood splattering; machinery sparking, exploding, and going dead. Then, just as suddenly, everything is eerily quiet. The baby is whisked away by an unseen force.]   
  
[Opening titles]   
  
[Max and Liz are laying entangled on Liz's bed, making out, embracing and caressing each other as they kiss.]   
  
Liz: It's really nice to be able to be close to you again without...   
  
Max: ...setting something on fire? Yeah... ...You sure you're okay?   
  
Liz: Yeah, I'm fine... (Liz stops to show Max her hand.) See? No green in sight. We're okay.   
  
Max: Are you sure this is safe? I mean, your dad is downstairs...   
  
Liz: No, no, he's working the grill. He won't come up.   
  
Max: You sure?   
  
Liz: ...yes! (They go back to kissing passionately.)   
  
[A cell phone starts ringing. Still kissing, Liz works her arm up under Max's and begins searching for his pants pocket. He is puzzled and startled, then smiles as she reaches in, pulls out his phone, and tosses it.]   
  
Liz: (laughing) Where is that phone?!... Go away!   
  
[They continue to kiss. A moment later, the phone on the night stand is ringing.]   
  
Liz: Just ignore it, okay?   
  
Max: ...um hum...   
  
Liz: Okay?   
  
Max: Yeah.   
  
[The answering machine kicks in, Liz's recorded message - "You've got the Parkers, but we're not here. Leave a message."]   
  
Answering Machine: Hi, Liz? It's Diane Evans, uh, Max's mom..? (Max suddenly stops to listen to the message, and Liz gives up on their lovemaking, throwing herself back on the bed.) Um... I'm trying to find Max. It's an emergency...   
  
[Max sighs in exasperation, and also falls back on the bed.]   
  
Max: ...I suppose, pick up.   
  
Answering Machine: ...if you're there, would you-   
  
Liz: Hello? Hi, Mrs. Evans. Uhm... Yes, yeah, he - he is here. Hold on, one second...   
  
[Max holds out his hand for the phone, but Liz puts it up against his left ear so she can nibble his other one as he talks to his mother.]   
  
Max: ...Mom, what's wrong? ...A family dinner, that's the emergency? What kind of dinner is an emergency?... (sighs)...Can we do this... this weekend? ...It's just... Liz and I are studying...   
  
Liz: (whispers) That's right, YOU were studying... (she giggles.)   
  
Max: Biology. (he gives Liz a quick smile, then continues the phone conversation with resignation.) ...Okay, fine. Ten minutes. Alright. Bye. (hangs up) ......Sorry.   
  
Liz: It's okay...   
  
Max: Can we continue this after...?   
  
Liz: My Dad'll be finished working the grill in half an hour.   
  
Max: Well, meet me back at Michael's - it's safer, anyway.   
  
Liz: What about Michael?   
  
Max: I'll get rid of him.   
  
Liz: ...'kay. (They kiss again.)   
  
[Isabel is on the phone arguing with her mother as Jesse watches, eating a TV dinner at the kitchen table.]   
  
Isabel: Mom, I don't want to argue with you about it, alright? Is it really that big of a deal?? Can't we just come - ? Fine. Fine. I'll come over. Fi--Yes! We'll come over. Okay. 'Bye. (she hangs up the phone and sighs, exasperated.) My mother wants us to go over there for dinner.   
  
Jesse: What? Tonight?   
  
Isabel: Right now.   
  
Jesse: I'm already eating.   
  
Isabel: (terse.) So stop.   
  
Jesse: (warning) Isabel.   
  
Isabel: What?   
  
Jesse: Look, I really don't wanna go over there.   
  
Isabel: Neither do I, but we're going.   
  
Jesse: Go without me...   
  
Isabel: Jesse... I've already told her that we're both coming. Can't you just pretend that everything is alright between us for one hour??   
  
Jesse: I pretended for three straight days with your dad, okay?! I've been pretending since I found out what you are! I am sick and tired of pretending!!   
  
Isabel: Welcome to my world. Okay, this is why I didn't want to drag you into all of this!   
  
Jesse: But you did, Isabel! You did!   
  
Isabel: Oh, here we go, then. Let's hear it Jesse. Let's hear it...   
  
Jesse: You expect me to-   
  
Isabel: It's been days, Jesse! It's been -   
  
[They continue to argue sharply...]   
  
[At the air force base, several personnel are investigating the destruction surrounding the alien ship. A general speaks first to another officer, and then to Major Pete Carlson, whom we met last episode as the officer in charge of containing the UFO incident involving pilot Colonel Theodore (Ted) Griffin and Griffin's daughter Air Force Cadet Connie Griffin.]   
  
General Thompson: Play it again.   
  
[We hear a tape rewind, then loud crashing noises, screams]   
  
General: That's enough. (He speaks then to the Major.) So we lost all 16?   
  
Major: Yessir. All eye witnesses are dead. An automated security camera snapped this as it was leaving the building. (He hands the general a picture.)   
  
General: I want this thing contained. I want Roswell locked down and searched until this thing is found and destroyed. You understand me?   
  
Major: Yes, Sir.   
  
[The Major crisply turns heel and marches off.]   
  
[In the dark of the evening, Jim Valenti and his son Kyle are returning to their house with armloads of groceries.]   
  
Kyle: --the way home tonight-   
  
Jim: Yeah, but I-   
  
[As Jim flips on the light, he stops cold. The kitchen has been ransacked. There is a red smear on the refrigerator door.]   
  
Jim: (retrieves a gun from a wooden rack on the wall.) Stay behind me. Stay behind me... (He walks cautiously into the room, then on into the house.)   
  
Kyle: Holy... Is that blood?   
  
Jim: Yeah... I think so.   
  
[Entering the dark living room, they hear the door to Kyle's room suddenly shut. Jim moves towards it slowly, and opens the door, his gun ready. Just as he is looking in, there is a blinding flash of light and an explosive sound with glass shattering. They enter the room to find a huge hole has been blasted through the window. We then see Jim and Kyle deeply concerned, looking out into the night through the smoking hole as helicopters fly over the area.]   
  
[At the same time, Phillip Evans looks out his window at helicopters searching the area with spotlights.]   
  
Phillip: Whoa. What's going on out there?   
  
[Max, Isabel, and Jesse are sitting in the Evans' living room with Diane Evans.]   
  
Max: So... Mom. What's for dinner?   
  
Diane: ah... actually, I'm... not cooking tonight.   
  
[The kids all look puzzled.]   
  
Isabel: uhm...Are we... ordering in?   
  
Phillip: We're not actually having dinner. Uhm... Your mother and I have something that we want to share with you all.   
  
[He sits next to his wife on the couch and uses the remote control to start a video tape playing. The group sees Isabel with a whirlwind of objects circling her. Horrified, each of them realizes that Max and Isabel's parents have caught Isabel using her powers. Jesse looks down and shakes his head. Max looks sideways over at Isabel. Isabel is just staring, in shock.]   
  
Isabel: I... oh, God, I can't believe that you spied on me. (She gets up and walks towards Max. She stops behind his chair, her back to the group.)   
  
Diane: I'm sorry, honey, but we didn't know what else to do!   
  
Phillip: Can you please just tell us... what this means? Who are you?   
  
[Max slowly stands up to face their parents, and Isabel turns around.]   
  
Max: We're your kids.   
  
Phillip: Are you?   
  
Isabel: Yes!   
  
[Suddenly there is a noise like pots clanking, and they all look towards the kitchen.]   
  
Diane: What was that?   
  
Max: ...I'll check it out.   
  
[Isabel speaks under her breath as Max moves off, leaving her standing alone.]   
  
Isabel: Thanks a lot, Max.   
  
[Max walks cautiously through the kitchen. It seems empty, and he begins to go back to the living room, when he hears a weak, familiar voice from the shadows.]   
  
Voice: ...Max...   
  
[A bedraggled young female figure appears from the shadows, carrying a baby in her arms. Max is stunned as he sees her.]   
  
Max: Tess...   
  
[Tess staggers towards him, struggling for breath.]   
  
Tess: Please... hold him...   
  
[With great effort, she places the baby in Max's arms, then collapses unconscious on the floor. He makes no move towards her, but gazes, incredulous and amazed, at the baby. The others come into the kitchen to find Max.]   
  
Phillip: Max... What is it?   
  
Max: .......It's my son.   
  
[Her leg wound dressed, Tess lays sleeping on Max's bed. He watches her grimly. Suddenly she startles awake, looking for the baby.]   
  
Tess: Zan! Where's Zan??   
  
Max: ...You named the baby Zan?   
  
Tess: Well, he is your son, and that is your real name. Where is he?   
  
Max: In the other room, with his very confused grandparents.   
  
[Tess jumps up and opens the door.]   
  
Max: Sit down... please, you're hurt.  
  
Tess: (indicating her leg.) ...I guess it would be too much to ask you to heal this?   
  
Max: Sit on the bed, I didn't want to wake you before. You looked exhausted.  
  
[Max heals the leg, much to the shock of Tess.]  
  
Tess: You don't seem very angry. I thought I would have had to mindwarp my way out of here already.  
  
[Tess chuckles dryly.]  
  
Max: I've... I've missed you.  
  
[Tess is speechless.]  
  
Max: I've been doing a lot of thinking since you left. I don't think you told me the truth about what happened with Alex. I think you confessed to something you didn't do. I want you to tell me why.  
  
[Tess's face whitens noticeably and she hesitates to answer.]  
  
Tess: I don't know what you're talking about.  
  
Max: Mind if I tell you why I think this?  
  
Tess: I don't think I'll be able to stop you.  
  
[Max chuckles.]  
  
Max: Probably not. Here's why I think you're lying. Clue one, the book. Why not, after you had it translated, didn't you just scan the translation, then pretend to have a flash from the book and pretend you can now read it?  
  
Tess: That doesn't prove anything.  
  
[Tess says this without much feeling and Max is unconvinced.]  
  
Max: Yes it does, because you would have had to have known that either some of us aliens or humans would have found that translation and the power source. But if it was humans that had found it, then they would have been killed by that alien bomb thing.   
  
Tess: That just shows that I knew at least one alien would be there with them.  
  
[Tess stands, smug, thinking she has him convinced.]   
  
[In the living room, Diane Evans holds her grandson as Phillip Evans sits close by.]   
  
Diane: (cuddling the baby, letting him suck on her little finger.) Okay...   
  
Phillip: Where do you think Tess has been all this time? And- and why do you think she suddenly walked into our house now?   
  
Diane: Phillip...   
  
Phillip: Do you think Tess is somehow linked to what's going on with Isabel?   
  
Diane: (smiling but exasperated, whispers) Phillip! Shhh... It can wait.   
  
[In another room, Jesse approaches a worried and brooding Isabel.]   
  
Jesse: ...You all right?   
  
Isabel: Are you kidding? ...Max is with Tess... My parents think I'm some kind of freak...   
  
Jesse: Look... it's going to be okay. Max can take care of himself, and your parents will love you, regardless.   
  
Isabel: I don't know, Jesse. Do you? (She turns and leaves him frowning.)   
  
[Max looks out his bedroom window at the helicopter search. He turns back to question Tess.]   
  
Max: No, because if you knew it would be one of us aliens there, you'd know we could use our powers to deal with the bomb and then there'd be no point to putting it there at all.  
  
Tess: So I made a mistake OK, it doesn't mean I was lying before.  
  
[Max sighs, wondering why she still wants to take the blame for something he is convined she did not do.]  
  
Max: How can Zan survive here? I thought he was dying.  
  
Tess: It was a mindwarp. You didn't really connect with him. He's completely human. That is why we're back here. Kivar rejected him as your heir.  
  
Max: How did I know he was a boy then?  
  
[Tess's mouth hangs open but she recovers quickly.]  
  
Tess: I connected with him to find out, then I used it in the mindwarp.  
  
Max: How did you connect with him if he's a human?  
  
[Max knows he's not human because he connected with Zan while Tess was sleeping.]  
  
**Flashback**  
  
[Max holds Zan until he stops crying. He tells him that everything will be fine, that he has both parents now to take care of him. Then he connects with Zan.  
  
**Sees Zan's first memory, looking at Tess**  
  
**Sees Kivar's men taking him from a crying Tess and her being beaten**  
  
**Sees them escaping and Tess telling Zan that everything will be OK on Earth**  
  
**Sees Tess taking Zan from the ship**  
  
Tess: I... OK I just guessed, had a 50 50 chance right.  
  
[Air Force helicopters fly by, and bright spotlights shine in through the window onto their faces.]   
  
Max: I suppose I should stop letting you make a fool or yourself now and tell you that I connected with Zan while you were asleep and saw all that I needed to.  
  
Tess: You could have just told me! Damnit Max I'm too tired to think up so many lies.  
  
Max: I'm sorry Tess... I'm so sorry.  
  
[Max starts to tear up.]  
  
Tess: It's OK... I'm not that tired.  
  
Max: I mean for letting you leave alone. I should have known you weren't a killer. You should never have had to go back alone. God I'm so sorry.  
  
[Max sits on the edge of the bed and starts to cry.]  
  
Tess: No please don't cry. If you went too then you'd be dead now. I couldn't live if you died because of me.  
  
Max: You... you have to tell me what really happened. I need to know.  
  
Tess: OK... where to begin. I guess just from the beginning. A few weekends before Alex was supposed to leave for Sweden. He told me about some super computer at the university of Las Carusus that was made for deciphering languages. I had him scan the book and set the computer to working on it. He said it was really complicated and that it would take a long time. He worked on it for a few days before he apparently 'left' for Sweden. As far as I knew, he had gone there. But I guess someone else found out about it and mindwarped him. I'm not the only one with the power I don't think.   
  
Max: So it had to be someone close to us? That Alex would tell or who saw him at the university?  
  
Tess: Not for sure, mindwarping can work from as far away as you want, so someone from Antar could have been spying on him from all the way there.  
  
Max: Kivar...  
  
Tess: Kivar doesn't have that power, he would have used it on me on Antar. It would have to be someone else. Nicholas maybe.  
  
Max: It doesn't much matter now. We have to get all of us out of Roswell. Kivar must know by now that you are back. He won't expect us to be working together and he'll attack soon. Plus the army is here ever since your spaceship incident.  
  
Tess: It wasn't my fault. That jet tried to shoot us down. Typical human response.  
  
Max: We don't have time for a theological discussion. I suppose I need to tell you everything that has happened since you have been missing. It'll make things easier for you to understand.  
  
[Max tells Tess about finding the ship in Utah and getting arrested. Of going to California and meeting Cal and about the spaceship not working. About Isabel getting married and Kivar trying to take her back to Antar. About Liz's newfound and out of control powers. About him dying, which Tess cried through. About Michael becoming king and Max taking the seal back and rescuing the pilot of the jet. By the end Tess is crying very hard and Max hugs her.  
  
Max: Can you keep a secret?  
  
[Tess can only nod and go back to crying.]  
  
Max: You can't tell anyone but Zan wasn't the only one I was going to Antar to save... I was going to rescue you. After the ship didn't work I thought I had failed. So I tried to move on with Liz. But after I died, I got back nearly all my memories as Zan... and I realize I don't love Liz anymore. I only love you.  
  
[Tess laughs.]  
  
Tess: If you're saying that to cheer me up it really worked.  
  
Max: It's the truth... I never thought I'd see you again but I'm glad we got another chance.  
  
[Max leans in and kisses Tess. The kiss starts soft then turns ravenous. Soon it becomes so passionate both forget the entire situation.]  
  
[Kyle and his father are cleaning up their ransacked house.]   
  
Kyle: Maybe we should try Max again.   
  
Jim: Yeah. Maybe we should-   
  
[Suddenly there is knocking at the door.]   
  
Jim: Stay here.   
  
[Jim goes to answer the door and is confronted by the Air Force Major, accompanied by other officers and search dogs.]   
  
Major: I'm Major Carlson, United States Air Force. We've had a security breach out at Rogers Air Force Base. And the dogs led us here. (A dog sniffs Jim's shoes and begins to whine.)   
  
Jim: Yeah. How about that.   
  
Major: Is that blood on your shoe, sir?   
  
Jim: The dog certainly seems to think so.   
  
Major: We're going to have to search your house. Now.   
  
Jim: I'm afraid that, uh - I, uh...   
  
[The officers push the door all the way open and enter the house. We see Kyle peer out of his room to see them and their dogs. He ducks back in and closes the door.]   
  
Jim: ...Yeah, I just came home and found it like this. Blood all over the floor.   
  
Major: (holds up the picture of Tess.) Have you seen this woman?   
  
Jim: (recognizes Tess, but doesn't let on.) No. No. The...ah, house was empty. You think this little blonde girl did all this?   
  
Major: Is there anyone else in the house?   
  
Jim: No.   
  
Soldier: Sir.   
  
[They have found Kyle's room with the hole in the window. Kyle is not there. The dogs are picking up the alien's scent outside the shattered window.]   
  
[At the Evans' home, Isabel looks out worriedly at the sky full of searchlights and helicopters. Her dad calls her.]   
  
Phillip: Isabel. About this tape.   
  
Isabel: Please... Dad, don't make me do this right now...   
  
[The phone rings.]   
  
Isabel: I'll get it.   
  
Jesse: You stay and talk. I-I'll get it. (He walks off to pick up the phone.) Hello?.   
  
[It is Kyle, calling from a pay phone near his house.]   
  
Kyle: (speaking quickly.) Jesse, Jesse, thank God. Listen to me, look, this is very important. There's an alien on the loose.   
  
Jesse: Yeah, we know. It's Tess.   
  
Kyle: Tess is back?   
  
Jesse: Yeah, she's here. She brought Max's son.   
  
Kyle: She has the baby? Are you kidding me? Ahhhh, my brain is exploding over this... Look, look. Those Air Force guys followed her scent to my place, they'll be there any second.   
  
Jesse: Well--what should we do?   
  
Kyle: Get the hell out of there!   
  
[Kyle shrinks back to hide as an Air Force vehicle drives past him.]   
  
Jesse: Look, Kyle, this is actually a really bad time, okay? I-I-I'm going to have to call you back. (Jesse hangs up.)   
  
Kyle: Look, Jesse? Jesse? (hangs up the pay phone) You did not just do that.   
  
[Jesse returns to the living room to get Isabel.]   
  
Phillip: Isabel, we don't need a big explanation. I just - there's just some things here we just don't understand...   
  
Jesse: Isabel, I need to talk to you in the kitchen. Now.   
  
Phillip: No, now...can't this wait?   
  
Jesse: It'll just be a minute.   
  
[Jesse and Isabel move off into another room and close the door.]   
  
Jesse: The military's coming for Tess and the baby.   
  
Isabel: Okay. You go get my brother. I will tell my parents we have to go.   
  
Jesse: Why don't you tell them what's really going on? Maybe they could help us.   
  
Isabel: Or turn us in.   
  
[Isabel goes back into the living room while Jesse goes to talk to Max.]   
  
Isabel: We have to go.   
  
Phillip: No, no. You're not leaving.   
  
Isabel: Dad... (sits down in front of her parents - her mother is still holding the baby.) Mom... Listen to me. There are people coming for Max's baby - bad people.   
  
Diane: Isabel, what are you talking about?   
  
[Suddenly, there is knocking at the door.]   
  
Major: (heard through the door.) Major Carlson, United States Air Force. Open the door.   
  
Isabel: No! Dad, don't answer that, please!   
  
Phillip: (looks at Isabel, incredulous) The United States Air Force? Those are the 'bad people' you're talking about?   
  
Isabel: Yes. They are coming for Max's baby.   
  
Major: (knocking again) Open the door. United States Air Force.   
  
[Suddenly Max and Jesse come into the room.]   
  
Max: Mom, give me the baby. We have got to go. Now.   
  
Diane: What is going on here?   
  
[Max and Isabel exchange desperate, intense looks, as the Air Force continues to pound on the door, demanding entrance.]   
  
Isabel: Max's baby is an- is an alien.   
  
Phillip: He's a what?   
  
Isabel: So am I. That's how I was able to do those things on that tape.   
  
Major: Mr. and Mrs. Evans. Open the door.   
  
Max: It's true. We're... different. But we're still your children. Help us, please?   
  
Major Carlson: Open the door, or we'll be forced to break it down.   
  
[Their dad hesitantly stands and moves to the door.]   
  
Isabel: Dad!!   
  
[Phillip opens the door a crack to talk to the officers.]   
  
Major: We're here to search your home, sir.   
  
[Phillip looks back at Isabel, then turns back to the Major.]   
  
Major: You'll need to step aside.   
  
Phillip: Sorry, I can't let you do that.   
  
[As Phillip delays the officers, Max takes the baby from his mother, and they slip away.]   
  
Major: I'm not asking permission.   
  
Phillip: The US military has no jurisdiction here-   
  
Major: Step aside, sir!   
  
Phillip: Can you produce a search warrant?   
  
Major: Sergeant. (The other soldiers move forcefully into the house, restraining Phillip and beginning their search.)   
  
[Max, and Tess with the baby, enter Michael's apartment. Michael is sitting watching television, but jumps to his feet, incredulous, when he sees her, and raises his hand to blast her...]   
  
Michael: Tess, you are not here!!   
  
Max: (rushes forward to get between Tess and Michael) Michael, no!   
  
Michael: Maxwell, get out of the way.   
  
Max: Not until you calm down.   
  
Michael: Whatever she told you, she's lying.   
  
Max: No, stop it. She's not evil. It was all just a misunderstanding.  
  
Michael: She's got you mindwarped. Get the baby and get out of the way.  
  
Max: No, my son needs his mother. Now calm down.  
  
Michael: (Hesitates, but backs off.) Max, what the hell's she doin' here?   
  
Max: It's a long story. But you need to hear the truth. It changes everything.  
  
[Max relays all his proof of Tess being set up to Micheal.]  
  
Michael: Yeah. My heart bleeds.   
  
Tess: Nice to see you, too, Michael.   
  
Max: (warning Tess.) Hey, don't start. (He reaches down to take the baby from her.)   
  
[Outside Michael's apartment, Liz arrives. She preens and smiles as she reaches for the door, eagerly anticipating her evening with Max.]   
  
[Inside, Tess has just finished telling her story to Michael.]   
  
Michael: Oh, so you're the one that crashed in the desert the other night.   
  
Tess: You always were the quick one, Guerin.   
  
[Suddenly Tess is blasted through the air. She lands hard in the adjoining room and Max and Michael are shocked. They look back towards the door.]   
  
Liz: Get up, bitch!   
  
[Liz's outstretched hand crackles with green sparks. Without waiting, Liz blasts Tess again, knocking her back into the wall as a stunned Max and Michael watch for a moment in disbelief.]   
  
Liz: I'll kill you!!   
  
Max: --Liz- -No-   
  
[Max quickly hands the baby to Michael and lunges to stop Liz.]   
  
Liz: You're a murderer! I'll kill you!   
  
Max: Liz..!   
  
[Max restrains Liz and pulls her outside onto the patio.]   
  
Michael: (smirking at Tess) ...Welcome back.   
  
[Outside, Liz is still agitated, pushing away as Max relinquishes his grip.]   
  
Liz: What?? What?? So you trust her now?   
  
Max: Yes... yes I do. The whole Alex thing was an misunderstanding.  
  
Liz: She confessed! What more proof do you need than that.  
  
Max: Liz stop it. It wasn't her and if you can't accept that then just get out of here.  
  
Liz: This is insane. She betrayed all of us! She killed Alex!   
  
Max: No! She didn't. Just go home until you settle down. You're only working against us here.  
  
Liz: No, she has to pay for it! Max, promise me... when this is all over, Tess will pay for what she did.   
  
Max: She hasn't done anything! Now go home already I have things to do.  
  
Liz: Max if you let her come back we are over do you hear me? Over! (Liz turns abruptly and walks off, leaving him standing.)   
  
[Liz walks out just as Kyle is coming in.]   
  
Kyle: Gee, Liz. Is everything okay? (Liz just blows on past him.) ...'guess not...   
  
Tess: Kyle! Thank God you're here!   
  
Kyle: (comes into the room, but paces back and forth in front of Tess, frowning.) Don't come near me.   
  
Tess: Kyle, at least give me a chance to explain!   
  
Kyle: (to Michael) Why haven't you killed her yet?   
  
Michael: Max wouldn't let me.   
  
[Max comes up and takes the baby away from Tess.]   
  
Max: Come on, Zan, - I don't want you to see this...   
  
Tess: Be careful with him, Max.   
  
Kyle: So, what are you doing here?   
  
Tess: Ask one of them, I'm sick of explaining.   
  
Kyle: Okay, why don't you explain what the hell you were doing at our house earlier.   
  
Tess: I thought you'd help me.   
  
Kyle: Then why'd you run away in such a hurry?   
  
Tess: I was protecting my son.   
  
Kyle: He wasn't in danger.   
  
Tess: Your father had a gun! Instincts took over! You're lucky I didn't kill you!!   
  
Kyle: (laughs ironically) Oh... I guess I owe you one. Oh, actually... No.   
  
Tess: Kyle...   
  
Kyle: We took you into our home, Tess. We protected you. And how did you repay us? You brainwashed me into carrying Alex's dead body!!   
  
Tess: I never meant to hurt-   
  
Kyle: Well, too late!!!   
  
Tess: You've never even heard my side of the story.   
  
Kyle: You have a side? The murderer has a side!   
  
Tess: I'm not a murderer! Ask Max or Micheal. They know the truth.  
  
Kyle: What do you mean?  
  
[Micheal starts to relay with Max told him about Tess.]  
  
[At the Evans home, Diane, Phillip, Jesse, and Isabel sit at the kitchen table talking quietly while the military continues to search the house.]   
  
Diane: This doesn't make any sense, Isabel. You don't look any different.   
  
Isabel: I'm half human.   
  
Diane: And the other half?   
  
Isabel: Mom, please! Not now...   
  
Phillip: (to Jesse) How long have you known?   
  
Jesse: About a month   
  
Phillip: And you're okay with it?   
  
Jesse: I'm trying... She's still the woman I fell in love with. She's still Isabel.   
  
[Jesse takes Isabel's hand, and gives her a warm look. Phillip is happy for his daughter, but Diane is still shaking her head. Meanwhile, one of the officers has found and confiscated the tape of Isabel using her powers.]   
  
[At the Crashdown, Maria is sharing a booth with Liz, having soft drinks.]   
  
Liz: I blasted Tess and she went flying.   
  
Maria: Wait a minute. Back up a second. You 'blasted her'? I thought your little power flare-ups were over with.   
  
Liz: Yeah, me too. But, I saw her and all of this energy just came out of me -I mean, all of this - like - anger and hatred. Oh...I-I just thought that part of my life was dead and buried.   
  
Maria: Wait a minute. No. That part of your life was never dead and buried. I mean, you've never truly gotten over that...   
  
Liz: Okay, but... I just want Tess out of my life.   
  
Maria: Well, it's easy enough. Just walk over to one of those men over there and tell'm where she's hiding.   
  
[Liz looks over and sees the soldiers standing outside the Crashdown doors, questioning people.]   
  
Liz: No, I - I can't do that.   
  
Maria: Fine. I'll do it. (Maria starts to get up.)   
  
Liz: No! Sit down! (Maria sits down, but shakes her head.) What?   
  
Maria: I am - I am so sick of seeing my best friend like this.   
  
Liz: Like what?   
  
Maria: Like, a victim! I mean, you don't have to be a victim... Forgive Max, or get him out of your life. It's one or the other. ...You have to make a decision. It's your decision. It's your life.   
  
[Liz looks unhappy and thoughtful.]   
  
[At Michael's apartment, Michael, Max, Kyle and Tess sit around trying to decide what will happen. Outside, the lights and sounds of the search go on. They have on the TV news.]   
  
TV Reporter: An Air Force truck filled with three tons of explosives was stolen earlier this evening... The military has set up checkpoints on every road leading out of Roswell...   
  
Tess: Nice cover story.   
  
Kyle: We're screwed.   
  
Max: No, we're not   
  
Michael: What've you got?   
  
Max: I don't know... yet.   
  
[Suddenly search lights glare through the apartment.]   
  
Michael: Maxwell, we're screwed.   
  
[The phone rings and Max picks it up.]   
  
Max: Hello. ...What?? (He hangs up.) That was Isabel. The Air Force found the baby's blankets. The dog picked up the scent. They'll be here in no time.   
  
Tess: We'd better go. Now. I'm getting Zan. (She runs to go get the baby.)   
  
Michael: (calls after Tess) Hey, you're not the one calling the shots around here! (Then, to Max.) But, Maxwell, she's right. We've gotta get the hell out of here.   
  
Max: (as Tess returns) Do you have enough energy to mind warp?   
  
Tess: I think so.   
  
Max: (grabs his car keys.) Okay, great. I'll get the car.   
  
Tess: Michael, do you have any milk?   
  
Michael: Ah... just Snapple.   
  
Tess: Great.   
  
Kyle: (only half joking) Can't you breast feed?   
  
[They arrive at the checkpoint in Max's convertible, Tess and the baby in the back seat, Max driving, Michael up front.]   
  
Max: (to Tess) Here they come. Get ready. (Tess closes her eyes and concentrates.)   
  
[A soldier comes up and shines a flashlight over the car, and sees only an empty back seat.]   
  
Soldier: (Shows Max and Michael the picture of Tess.) Have either of you seen this woman?   
  
Max: (Both he and Michael shake their heads no.) Huh uh. I haven't seen her...   
  
[Search dogs come up and are barking, and eagerly interested in the car, but the soldier still sees no one in the back seat. He walks up to Max.]   
  
Soldier: Can I have you open your trunk, sir?   
  
Max: ...Sure. (He complies, and gets back in the driver's seat when the soldier finds nothing.)   
  
Soldier: Alright. ...You guys are clear to go through.   
  
[The soldier walks off, but suddenly they can hear Zan cry faintly, and Max turns to the back seat.]   
  
Max: Shhh...   
  
[The soldier stops walking away. The cries are distinct now, and he shines his flashlight back at their car. He can see Tess holding the baby in the back seat. She tries to cover Zan with a blanket.]   
  
Soldier: Hold it. Hold it right there. (He levels his rifle at them) Get out of the car. Now!!   
  
Tess: I'm sorry... I couldn't hold it...   
  
Michael: (Jumps up suddenly and turns his powers towards the soldiers - disabling their cars.) Maxwell, go, go, go, go!!!   
  
[Max spins the car around and floors it, and they screech off under a hail of bullets from the soldiers.]   
  
Max: Get down!! (As the baby keeps crying loudly, Max turns to the back seat.) Is he okay??   
  
Tess: Yeah - Just get out of here!!   
  
[At the Evans' residence, Jesse, Isabel, Diane, and Phillip are straightening up after the soldiers' search. The phone rings and Isabel answers it.]   
  
Isabel: Hello?   
  
Kyle: They didn't make it.   
  
Isabel: What happened?   
  
Kyle: They got turned back. We need to meet back at your apartment. It's the only safe place left.   
  
Isabel: Okay, I'll be there. (she hangs up.)   
  
Phillip: Are Max and the baby okay?   
  
Isabel: For now. We've gotta go.   
  
Diane: (holding her hands together in a pleading gesture.) Isabel. Honey, please... be careful.   
  
[Isabel nods. She and Jesse leave.]   
  
Diane: (turning to put her face into her husband's chest) Phillip...   
  
[Phillip holds and comforts his wife.]   
  
[At Isabel and Jesse's apartment, Max gently lays Zan down on the bed. He watches him for a moment, awed and amazed. He smiles as Zan plays with his fingers.]   
  
[Shortly, Max comes out to join Michael, Kyle, Jim, Isabel, Jesse and Tess. Liz and Maria have joined them here as well.]   
  
Max: Zan's asleep.   
  
Jim: We're runnin' out of time, Max.   
  
Kyle: We need a Plan B.   
  
[Sitting on the couch, Tess decides to speak, resigned.]   
  
Tess: ...Go. Go without me. Just get Zan to safety.   
  
[The group glares at her now, with restrained anger.]   
  
Max: Absolutely not. Zan needs a mother. I'll stay behind. I can use my shield and fight them off all day if I have to.  
  
Michael: No! Don't even think it Maxwell. This kid needs both parents. It's growing up in a human world and needs all the help it can get.  
  
Tess: Yes Max, there's no way you can stay behind.  
  
Max: I won't let that kind of think happen to you... the white room... absolutely not.  
  
Tess: OK so no one is staying behind... what else can we do.  
  
Isabel: I'm sorry why can't Tess be thrown to the wolves?  
  
Tess: That's right I guess Max hasn't told you yet. I'd say it myself but it would seem a little self serving.  
  
Max: She's innocent it was all a setup. No more questions right now please.  
  
Liz: If you ask me it's all a mindwarp. How else could she convince Max she's innocent.  
  
Michael: The way I understand it, she didn't even try to claim she was innocent. Max had to drag it out of her... or was it pump it out of her?  
  
[Micheal and Kyle erupt in laughter.]  
  
Max: ...Michael...   
  
Isabel: So none of us are dying... none of us are staying behind. What the hell is our plan?  
  
Maria: I still think it's some kind of trick. I say we don't believe her and just turn her over then they won't be looking for an alien, and they'll leave us alone.   
  
Max: No. They would throw her in a white room and study her like a lab rat for the rest of her life. I've been there. I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy.   
  
Isabel: Max, this isn't a decision that you get to make. It affects all three of us.   
  
Maria: Oh, no, no, no. This is not an alien decision only. She killed Alex. She killed my best friend. (Behind her, Liz smiles proudly, smug.) I think that we should all get to vote.   
  
Max: I said no. There is no vote. If anyone gets turned over it's me and if you don't like it then shut up and help me make a plan.  
  
Maria: How does turning you over help anything? They're looking for her.  
  
Max: I'll tell them I'm a shapeshifter. I'll show off a few powers they won't know the difference until it is too late.  
  
Michael: That is insane, we're not turning you over to them.  
  
Max: Then we had all better come up with a plan in a hurry.  
  
Jesse: Yes the military will be here any minute.  
  
Max: OK, then the only safe place is the UFO center, we can close up the steel doors like the time Brody went nuts.  
  
Kyle: I don't know, how does that help us?  
  
Max: There's sewer access because it was a fallout shelter. The humans should go home, you guys will only slow us down.  
  
Liz: But Max, I want to stay with you.  
  
Maria: What?! Are you crazy?   
  
Max: I said no, there is no reason for you to come with us.  
  
[Liz walks off into the kitchen with Maria following her.]   
  
Max: So what are we gonna do?   
  
Jim: The fallout shelter it is. I'll take Liz Maria and Kyle home.  
  
[Jim and Kyle follow Liz and Maria into the kitchen.]   
  
[Max takes Tess into Isabel and Jesse's room.]   
  
Tess: What's going on Max.   
  
Max: I... I need to say some things before we go through will all of this. The first time you were here I made a lot of mistakes.  
  
Tess: You don't have to apologize Max, it's ancient history.  
  
Max: Please... let me finish. I need to say this. My biggest mistake was not giving into my feelings for you sooner. I love you Tess. Only you. And if we get out of all of this alive... I want you to marry me so we can be a family again. Me, you... Zan.   
  
[Tess is speechless for about five minutes. Then a huge smile crosses her face.  
  
Tess: Yes! Yes I'll marry you.  
  
[Tess throws herself into Max's arms and they have a mindblowing kiss.]   
  
[Tess and Max exit the room with goofy grins and ruffled hair.]   
  
Tess: It's time to go. Let's do this.  
  
Liz: Why are you so happy, slut?  
  
Tess: Because I'm engaged to the man I love.  
  
[Evebn Liz being a bitch can't bother Tess right now.]  
  
Liz: You're what? Max is she serious?  
  
Tess: Why do you need to ask him. I just told you I was.  
  
Liz: (To Max) I can't believe you'd do this to me! I thought you loved me.  
  
[Liz runs from the room crying followed by a pissed Maria, a worried Valenti and a very confused Kyle.]  
  
Tess: Well that went fairly well.  
  
[Everyone has a nervous laugh.]  
  
[The aliens set out for one last ditch effort to keep themselves alive.]   
  
End of Part 1 


End file.
